The Immortal Mortal
by mrmuscle
Summary: Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, and Libby discover a long keep secret. The Legend of the Immortal Mortals. Is the legend dead, or a living legend? Find out Inside.
1. The Legend Begins

Hi everyone. I'm Back with another story. I didnt like the last one i wrote, so I proebly won't be updateing it, at leat not anytime soon. Anyways, hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Jimmy Neutron. If I did, I would order a 4th season and a spin-off!

* * *

Chapter 1: Start of a legend

Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, and Libby Folfax were sitting in class, listening to Ms. Fowl drone on and on about The Legend of the headless-horseman. Most of the class was asleep, lulled there by Ms. Fowl's monotonous voice, however, Jimmy and Cindy were paying attention, because they each wanted to learn about this, incase this was ever on a test or quiz. Yes, even though Jimmy and Cindy have grown into friends over the years, they were still very competitive to one another. Suddenly, the class sprang awake due to the announcement of a project.

"Class, I have something important to say, so wake up. As you all know, I will be retiring at the end of the year, which is in 3 weeks. Therefore, before I go, I always wanted to give out this assignment, but never had a chance, so I'm giving it out now. In groups of five, I want you to research a legend, a very rare legend that hardly anybody knows about it, and see what you come up with. It will not be graded, and, after this project is done, I'm going to throw a retirement party that all of you can attend. Now, the legend that I want you to search is the legend of the immortal mortals. Please pick your groups now. You will have till the rest of the year in class to see what you can find out about it."

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen pair into a group while Cindy and Libby look for a group to join. Seeing no group other than Jimmy's, Cindy and Libby walk up to the boys.

"Hey Neutron, can me and Libby be in your group."

"I guess Vortex, considering we're 2 people short and there's no one else available."

Cindy glared at Jimmy, then asked Sheen and Carl, "so when are me and Libby gonna be invited to Nerdtron's lab, so we can work on the project?"

"You'll have to ask him." said Carl.

Cindy and Libby looked at Jimmy, who was deep in thought about something. Jimmy, without looking at anyone, walks up to Ms. Fowl and asked her a question. Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen look at Jimmy in confusion.

Jimmy walked to his group and said, "I asked Ms. Fowl if we can have Goddard help during school hours. She said 'yes'."

A minute or so later Goddard comes walking through the classroom door. Everyone turned and looked at Goddard. Finally, after a moment or so of confusion, Nick asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Why is Goddard here? And, isn't there a school rule prohibiting pets."

"Nick", rang Ms Fowl's voice, "I said that Goddard can be here."

"Oh" was all Nick could say.

Jimmy said to Goddard, "Goddard, check your database for the legend of the Immortal Mortals."

Goddard barked in acknowledgement and searched his database. To the disappointment of Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, and Libby, Goddard's flap opened to say the words "**No match found**".

"Oh well, worth a try. Come on guys, girl, and Cindy, to the library!"

Cindy sticks her tongue out at Jimmy for his smart-ass remark.

_Jimmy, I thought we were over this. Why are you starting this again?_

Cindy follows the group out of the classroom, and goes to the library after getting permission from Ms. Fowl. As soon as Cindy enters the library, Jimmy begins to speak.

"Okay, to help make this search go a lot faster, lets split up tasks. Libby and Carl can search for books, Sheen can use the computer, and Cindy and I will monitor your progress."

"Hey, why are you and Cindy together, but not me and Libby?" asked Sheen.

"Because we won't be making out the entire time." teased Cindy.

"Ya, and besides, you're the only one left in our group that can use the computer." said Jimmy.

"Why is that again?" asked Carl.

"Don't you remember? Sheen was playing the online Ultralord game and he wanted us to play. Stupidly, we did. Unfortunately for us, Sheen logged off the computer before us, therefore he left us to get in trouble." said Cindy.

Libby looked at Jimmy and asked, "And how do you know he won't do it again."

"Because me and Cindy will be monitoring him like a hawk. Besides, is he really that stupid enough to try the same thing twice?" said Jimmy.

The group looked over and saw Sheen playing the Ultralord game on the computer.

Libby looked at Jimmy and said, "You were saying." She then looked at Sheen and shouted, "Hey Sheen, get off that Ultralord game."

Unfortunately, the librarian heard Libby and kicked Sheen off of the computer for the rest of the year.

Jimmy and Cindy shot Libby a look that said, "_**Way to go!**_"

Finally, the bell rang for lunch, dismissing the kids from the library.

* * *

A/N The Legend of the Immortal Mortals is something I made up. That is not a real legend. Also, the gang is in 9th grade and is all 14, except Sheen, who is 16.


	2. A New Cindy

Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Here's Chapter 2 of the Immortal Mortal.

Warning: I made this chapter with slight swearing and adult themes. You have been warned.

Disclaimed: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. If I did, I would have order a new season and a spin-off.

* * *

Chapter 2: A new Cindy

Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen exit the library and walk down the halls. They all stop at their lockers to get their lunches. Luckily, they all got lockers next to each other.

"So Libby, now that you got Sheen banned from the computer, I guess you'll be taking up the computer work at home." said Jimmy.

"Hey, Ms Fowl said that this wasn't graded, so why should I?" asked Libby.

"Because I want to know more about this legend." said Jimmy.

"And besides, this could come up on a test or quiz or even our final." said Cindy.

"Fine, but I want Sheen by my side every minute I do research." said Libby.

"Great, then nothing's gonna get done." said Jimmy and Cindy.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with making out. You two should try it sometimes. Besides, it not like I won't get any work done." said Libby.

Cindy and Jimmy burst out laughing, and then did a double take on what Libby just said.

"Like I would make out with Nerdtron in a million years."

"Hey, I'm not a bad kisser. Besides, why would I want to make out with you when I can have any other girl? Also, who would want to make out with you, besides maybe Nick, the womanizer that he is."

"Hey, Nick isn't a womanizer; after all, is it his fault that woman fawn over him? No, it isn't. Besides, you're just jealous that you can't get anyone."

"Jealous? Ha, what do I have to be jealous of? Bad hair and crappy clothes? Please, I have better things to do than look in a mirror and admire myself all day. Also, there are plenty of girls who would like to go out with and make out with me."

"Oh ya? Who?"

"April, Betty, even you!"

"Me, please! As if!"

"Mind telling me why you once said that I was a 'hunk muffin' then."

At that comment, Libby gasped and Cindy's cheeks fluttered with color.

"Well…I…I never said that!"

"Oh ya. So I guess Libby, who just happens to be your best friend, lied to me then."

Cindy immediately turned and glared at Libby.

_Libby, how could you? I'm going to kill you._

Libby looked at Jimmy and said, "Thanks, you arrogant big head. Now you got Cindy mad at me, thanks a lot!"

"Your welcome. Besides, you're the one who said it, not me."

Cindy looked at Libby and said, "Libby, we need to talk, now!"

Libby looked scared, but nodded hesitantly. Cindy grabbed Libby's arm and pulled her into the girls' bathroom. Meanwhile, the boys just shrugged their shoulders, grabbed their lunches, and headed towards the cafeteria.

* * *

In the bathroom with the girls.

Cindy finished pulling Libby into the bathroom.

"Hey, next time, don't rip my new shirt while dragging me, it's got a little rip in it now." said Libby, pointing to the sleeve.

"Your shirt's the least of your worries unless you tell me why Jimmy knows I called him a 'hunk muffin'".

Libby looked at Cindy and said, "It not my fault. After Jet Fusion and Beautiful Gorgeous almost wedding, Sheen and I were talking. He asked me what I thought of the wedding. I said that I liked being the pianist at the wedding. I said that I thought that there was no way that the wedding was going to happen without some sort of interruption. Then he asked me what you thought of the wedding. I said that he would have to ask you. Then he asked me an unexpected question. He asked me why you turned to mush in front of Jimmy when you first saw him in his tuxedo. I didn't say anything specific, but I did say that you said Jimmy was a 'hunk muffin' in his tux. Unfortunately, Jimmy, who was talking to Carl a few feet away, overheard me. I really am sorry."

Cindy took this in stride and, after a few minutes, wrapped her arms around Libby and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for yelling at you and I'm sorry for ripping your new shirt."

"Hey don't worry about it." said Libby.

Cindy ends the hug and looked at Libby.

"Now, help me fix this mess."

Libby thought for a moment and snapped her fingers.

"I have an idea"

* * *

Back with the boys at the cafeteria.

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen sat down and started devouring their lunches. Carl was the first to speak.

"So, what do you think has got Cindy so upset?"

"Who knows? Women are mysterious, carnivore-ic creatures. It's probably PMS." said Sheen.

"I don't know, I thought she had PMS a few days ago. She was extra crabby, and had to go to the bathroom a lot." said Carl.

"True, true." said Sheen.

Jimmy was about to say something when Cindy and Libby burst into the cafeteria. Cindy walked right up to Jimmy and started making out with him. After 2 minutes of kissing, Jimmy came to his senses and pushed Cindy off him.

"What the hell are you doing?" exclaimed Jimmy.

"What, I can't make out with my sexy boyfriend?" asked Cindy.

"Sexy? Boyfriend? What the hell are you talking about?" asked Jimmy.

"Just shut up and kiss me Jimmy."

Jimmy, surprised that Cindy used him real name, was stunned when Cindy started kissing him again. Finally, after 5 minutes of making out, Jimmy pushed Cindy off him and ran out of the cafeteria, with Carl and Sheen following him like dogs on a leash.

Once the boys were gone, Cindy and Libby started laughing.

"Did you see the look on Neutron's face? It was priceless." said Cindy, who was still laughing her ass off.

Libby nodded, laughing, with tears coming down her checks from laughing so hard. Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"So, Cindy, you still coming over after school so we can do that research on the immortal mortals?" asked Libby.

"Sure Libby." said Cindy, who was still thinking about Jimmy.

_That really was priceless!_


	3. unexpected turnaround from a soft spoken

I'm sorry if the characters seem OCC. I wrote this chapter while in an extreamly bad mood. So, I pre-apologize for that. Anyways, hope you like it, and please R and R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. If I did, I would have order a fourth season and a spin-off.

Warning: Chapter contains lot of swearing and the use of 1 f-bomb. Please see authors note above.

A/N will get back to plot next chapter. Mild case of writers block. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter 3: unexpected turnaround from a soft-spoken source

On the way to Ms. Fowl's class, the dark-haired raven Betty Quinlin and the womanizer Nicholas Dean stopped Cindy and Libby.

"Cindy, Libby, don't you two look lovely today." said Nick.

"Ya, you two look positively awesome." said Betty.

Cindy and Libby look at each other, perplexed. Why were Betty and Nick being so nice to them?

"Um, why are you being so nice to us?" asked Libby.

"Don't you two hate us?" asked Cindy.

Betty and Nick share a sheepish smile and then say, "We don't hate you. We just don't communicate well with you."

Before Cindy could rebuttal, Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen show up on the scene.

"Vortex, what the heck was that in the cafeteria? You kissed me for no apparent reason, and then you had the audacity to call me by my first name. What the heck are you on?"

Jimmy then noticed Nick and Betty standing there, staring at him.

"What do you want, you Boy Toy and Doll face?" asked an enraged Jimmy.

Nick and Betty were about to say something when Sheen interrupted.

"Come on Jimmy. You don't want to get suspended for fighting or arrested for disturbing the peace do you?"

Jimmy looked Sheen straight in the eye and said, "Sheen shut up! If it wasn't for you getting your ass kicked off the computer, none of what happened today would have happened!"

That statement did it. Everything went to Hell. After Jimmy said that, everyone started fighting with everyone, except Carl of course. Finally, Carl couldn't take it anymore and said things that nobody heard Carl say, ever.

"That does it. Will everyone just shut the hell up?!"

Everyone stopped, turned, and looked at Carl.

"Now to settle all of these arguments, starting with Sheen's."

Carl looked at Sheen.

"Sheen, if you hadn't got your ass kicked of the computer, the conversation between Jimmy and Cindy wouldn't have started."

He then turned to Libby.

"Libby, if you hadn't said whatever to Jimmy, this whole thing could have been avoided."

Carl turned to Cindy.

"If you hadn't been so jealous and scared of Jimmy, none of the arguments between you two would have occurred."

Carl looked Jimmy in the eyes.

"If you hadn't been so scared of Cindy, the fighting could have been avoided."

Carl then looked between Jimmy and Cindy.

"And if you two hadn't been so caught up in you Betty and Nick crushes, and REALIZED YOU WERE FUCKING IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER, THEN THIS WHOLE TOWN WOULD BE BETTER OFF!" finished Carl, belching out that last part.

Carl proceeded to walk away at that point, leaving a very shocked Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Sheen, Betty, and Nick. They all looked at each other in shock.

"Holy…" started Jimmy.

"…Shit." finished Cindy and the rest of the group.

Jimmy and Cindy slowly look at each other. The both blushed. Jimmy nervously rubbed his neck and Cindy slowly walked towards him. Silently debating what to say to each other, they settle on holding hands and walked to Ms. Fowl's class, a sly smile on their faces. Libby and Sheen decided that looked like the smart thing to do at that point and did the same thing as Jimmy and Cindy. Nick and Betty looked at each other, and walked, not to Ms. Fowl's class, but to a nearby janitor's closet to get hot and heavy.

Back in class, the group, minus Carl, sat in their seats. A few seats away, Carl was talking to one of their unfamiliar classmates, Ashley.

"Hey Carl, I heard what you said in the hallway. I'm not going to ask what that was all about, but I must say, I never seen you say that to anyone before. That was actually pretty sexy, the way that you handled that situation."

"Thanks Ashley. Say, would you like to go to the Candy Bar after school with me? I've been itching to try out Sam's new Turtle Dirt Sundae, and I would like some company."

Ashley thought for a moment and then said, "What the hell, I got nothing better to do, and I've been itching to try that myself. So, sure Carl, I would love to go to the Candy Bar with you after school."

Carl throws his hands up in the air and screams, "Whohoooooo!" drawing the attention of several classmates.

"What, like you've never been this happy before? Please, give me a break."

Just then, someone walked into the classroom, someone you'd never expect.


	4. Chapter 4: What the hell are you doing h

Hi everybody. I know it's been a while since I've updated, so here's a new chaper. I was enraged when I wrote this, so my anger might be in the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

Warning: There is lot of swearing and F-bombs in this chapter. If offended, skip chapter, and, once I get it up, go to the next chapter. I promise, It will be clean and you will catch up on the storyline.

* * *

Chapter 4: What the hell are you doing here?

A few minutes earlier…

"Hello, you must be the new student. I'm Principle Willolby. I'm the principle of Retroville High School, and have been for 25 years. Now, if you don't mind, I'll escort you to your classroom."

"Whatever." said the new kid.

Back to the here and now…

The door opened revealing principle Willolby and…

"Eustace!" exclaimed Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Cindy.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" asked Jimmy and Cindy, with malice present in their voice.

"Hey watch the language! Eustace here is your new student." said principle Willolby.

Jimmy and Cindy look at each other in shock. Eustace as a new student? Something doesn't seem right there.

"James, Cynthia, calm down. I'm not here to hurt you. I promise." said Eustace.

"This is such bullshit." said Jimmy.

"I agree. Principle Willolby, Eustace is insane. All he's doing here is try to find some hidden weakness in us, so he can exploit it and use it in some evil plot to destroy us." said Cindy.

"Ya that exactly ri-- wait a minute, hidden weakness?" Jimmy turned to Cindy, "we have no hidden weakness."

"Yes we do. In fact I can name one of yours right now."

"Please Vortex, like your smart enough to name anything of the sort, if it existed, which it doesn't."

"Oh ya, I can too name one."

"What is it then?" asked Jimmy angrily.

With a smirk Cindy said, "Me."

"You. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please, like your one of my weaknesses. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What in the world makes you think that?" asked Jimmy, laughing.

Cindy's smirk turned frown as she recalled the event, as if she had this question choreographed the entire time, and maybe she had.

"The switching bodies thing, the running shoes thing, the love potion thing, not to mention the island, saving your ass from the league of villains, and we can't forget about that game show. And last, but certainly not least, the time you kissed me after that whole news thing."

At that point, Jimmy lost his smile and visibly gulped, not only had she answered the question and answered it well, he also never told anybody about the whole kissing this, sans Carl, who had been watching the entire time. This was gonna be nasty.

"What! He kissed you? When?" asked Libby.

"Ya, and why weren't we informed?" asked Sheen.

Cindy sighed. When she said that, she had totally forgotten that neither Jimmy nor she had said anything about it. Oh well, now she had to tell.

"It was after the whole news thing. Corky had ran away and you had picked up Sheen and where walking home. Carl was locked up in the old decapitator thing -"

"Forgotten about once again." said Carl, hatred spewing from him and in his voice.

Cindy and Jimmy both glared at him and he glared back. Finally, they break eye contact and Cindy continued.

"- and me and Jimmy were walking home hand in hand. Jimmy looked around, and with nobody else looking, sans Carl, well, we kissed. Nothing came out of it, but it was good while it lasted, which wasn't long enough in my opinion."

At this, Cindy glared at Jimmy. Jimmy flew his hands up in exasperation.

"I was 10 years old and nervous. What the hell did you want me to do, make out with you? Fuck you? Please, give me a fucking break!"

After saying this, the classroom fell silent. Cindy was shell-shocked, Libby and Carl looked shocked, and Sheen looked happy, shocked, confused, and pissed. Jimmy looked around and discovered that Eustace was gone.

"Dammit, I knew Eustace was up to no good. Come on guys, let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere, especially after what you just said." said Cindy.

"And I'm sticking with my girl." said Libby.

"I gonna go with Libby on this one. You took things to far, even for you." said Sheen.

"And besides, Eustace and the rest of the villains always want you dead, not us. Why should we put our lives in danger for you, yet again, when all you ever do is use us as guinea pigs or treat us like dirt." said Carl.

"Ya" rang the angry voices of Cindy, Libby and Sheen.

Jimmy stood up and screamed, "Fine you little assholes, whores and sluts, I'll fucking do this myself. But if you're ever in danger or need a friend, you 4 can just fuck off."

With that, Jimmy gave them the middle finger and walked out the door.


End file.
